crosleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Scripts for Crosley
“Thank you for calling Crosley Radio, my name is ______. How may I help you today? I’d be happy to assist however I can.” '' ' ' '''After explanation of issue, ask the following questions: ' “Have you called in to Crosley before?” ''(If yes, lookup information. If no, still attempt to find information.) ''“Can I get some basic information from you so we can register your unit in our system?” '' ' ' '''Examples of questions you would ask to gather relevant information: ' “May I have your first and last name? May I have the best phone number to reach you?” '' ''“May I have the model number of the unit that you are calling in about?” '' ''“Do you recall where and when you purchased/received that unit?” '' '***Name, Phone Number, and Model Number are required for every call*** ' ' ' '''Upon escalation (tech request) ask the following questions: ' “May I have your mailing address just in case we need to send you any additional parts or literature?” '' ''“May I have your email address in case we need to send you any instructions or information about your unit?” '' ''“There’s one more piece of information that I need from the unit itself. Do you have the unit there with you? Great. May I have the manufacturing date off the back or the bottom of the unit? It should be on a sticker that says “Manufactured” and shows a month and a year.” '' ''“Thank you for the information, that’s all we need.” '' '***Address, email address, and manufacturing date are required for EVERY escalation*** ' ' ' '***DOCUMENT ALL TROUBLESHOOTING STEPS AND GIVE A COMPLETE DESCRIPTION OF THE ISSUE***''' (i.e. if the unit is not recording, explain where in the process the unit fails; or if the unit plays at the wrong speed, reference whether or not you tried reattaching the turntable belt) _____________________________________________________________________________________ If a consumer contacts us for technical support and they reside outside of North America or Canada the following scripting needs to be used and no tech requests can be set up: “''We are unable provide support, repair, or replacement to consumers who reside outside of North America and Canada. Chief among the reasons for the lack of support is the many different voltages available across the rest of the world as the Crosley is designed to work with North American voltage standards only, and we are also not setup for international repair and replacement. If these steps on our website and in your product manual do not resolve the issue, you may consider returning the unit to the retailer where it was purchased for a refund or replacement.”'' '' '' '' ''“However if you would like to take down the following web address you will be able to find the repair and support center in your region that would be able to help you.” '' ''www.crosleyradio.com/distributor Units showing ‘'Discontinued’ you can advise the consumers of the following scripting: '“As it turns out we no longer provide support, service, or replacement for the These units are discontinued and have not been in production for some time and we have no replacements or parts nor any additional levels of support on these models. I know that this was likely not the answer you were hoping to receive and for that I apologize. If the unit has sentimental or nostalgic value then you may try taking it to a local tinkerer or electronics shop in order to find a resolution to your issue. However, as a loyal Crosley customer we want you to keep enjoying the Crosley experience and I encourage you to upgrade to one of our newer models and if you decide you would like to purchase the unit I will offer you 10% off and free shipping.”